Your Love is True
by ShadowStarDeluxe
Summary: Amano is injured! She fell down a flight of stairs with many broken bones will she be okay? Also her and Kashino are starting to feel the warm breeze of there speacial spring. What lies ahead for the couple and what trials must they face to get there.
1. The Accident

_**Your Love Is True: Amano& Kashino**_

"**I did it!" yelled Amano as she finished a peach tart.**

**Kashino looked at her said nothing, and then she ran up to Hanabusa and Andoh.**

"**Look at my delicious cake!"She yelled with glee.**

"**It's just a cake Amano get back to work" said Kashino**

**Amano walked away and whispered "sadist"**

"**I heard you" yelled Kashino.**

**Amano giggled silently while stirring the cake mix. Later in the day when there day of school was over. Amano was going on a shopping trip with Hanabusa looking for the perfect idea. But as she was walking she tripped on the 4****th**** stair out of 56. She fell down screaming. When she hit the bottom she had a broken arm her left leg was twisted and she had a contusion on the back of her head. Amano could feel her body get cold because her forehead was leaking blood.**

"**Did you hear that" said Andoh**

"**Yeah it sounded like screaming!" said Hanabusa. It didn't take them long to go run up through the garden near the main stairway. Kashino sniffed the air and it smelt like blood. He looked around walking cautiously and he turned his head to the stairway just to see Amano bleeding with broken body parts. Still trying to handle the shock he called his parents hospital with his cell phone because in her condition it probably wasn't a good idea to move her. He ripped up his shirt and wrapped it around her head. Amano grabbed his arm and struggled to say "Help me Kashino." Tears rolled down Amano's face Kashino grabs her hand and strokes her hair. "It's going to be okay "he said with a bit of shuddering.**

**Amano looked around the room and she closed her eyes and said "Do you like my cake?" Kashino stroked her hair once more and said "I love it". Amano exchanged smiles with him and rested her head on his lap. Soon sirens filled the air and the sound was loud. The Kashino national hospital rushed in to get her. They carefully lifted her body onto a stretcher. Kashino couldn't bear to see her that way. Andoh and Hanabusa weren't aware of what was going on until they saw them wheel her out.**

"**Dear God" said Hanabusa and Andoh. "What did you do Kashino" they yelled.**

"**Wtf do you mean I didn't do s***, she tripped down a flight of stairs!" said Kashino. Kashino turned his head and tried to hide his tears, but they dripped from behind his hand and he started shaking. Andoh and Hanabusa looked at Kashino who they have never seen cry so hard. Hanabusa went over to comfort him but he then realized why he was crying. On Kashino's lap was blood from Amano's head. He was drenched in her blood. Kashino stood up looking very drowsy and headed back to his room.**

**Hanabusa picked up his cell phone and ordered that his driver immediately delivered his car which had no license to drive, but Amano was on the verge of death so that was the least of his concern. Soon a tall muscular man wearing a wig and make-up said "Your transportation device is now accessible" said the strange man. "Huron come over here" said Hanabusa. When the man got closer Hanabusa whispered into his ear then the man ran in the direction of Kashino's room. "Oi wtf are you doinggggg! Let me go you barbarian!" yelled Kashino from the top of his lungs.**

**Thank you Huron now put him in the back seat with Andoh. "Ok is everybody here?" said Hanabusa, "Lemme go you bastard Hanabusa!" Kashino. "What are you planning Hanabusa?" said Andoh calmly. "We are going to see Amano-chan!" He said in a serious tone of voice. "Now hold on this could get bumpy" yelled Hanabusa. "Do you even have a license?" asked Andoh. "Nope but this will be fun!"said Hanabusa in a real happy way. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Andoh and Kashino as they headed towards the Kashino national hospital.**

_**Thank you for reading my very first Chapter on Fan Fiction. Do me a favor and subscribe :P Thank again XD. **_

_**P.S sorry it was so short nxt chapter is coming out soon, look out america here i come :)**_


	2. Just Passing You By

_**Your Love is True : Chapter 2**_

**Wtf why did you go that fast there were cops chasing us wtf is wrong with you!" yelled Kashino. Hanabusa stepped out of the car with Andoh behind him. "I don't feel so well" said Andoh. "You guys are a bunch of babies but we must return to our current mission, Mission I-C-H-I-G-O!" yelled Hanabusa. Times a wastin lets go! **

"**Hanabusa I'm beginning to think there is something seriously wrong with you" said Kashino. Then the trio headed for the hospital. "To Amano!" Hanabusa shouted. "Yeah sure but just where is she?" said Andoh looking at all the identical hospital doors.**

**(Amano is hurt badly from that fall I feel so helpless. I want to be there by her side holding her hand and tell her that it is all right. But How Can I Kashino the Sadist, help her she probably only sees me as a partner she's forced to work with and I bet if she had the choice she would switch me with someone else.) Kashino Thinking To Himself**

"**Come on we have to find her" said Kashino suddenly. "But how, there are so many rooms she could be anywhere!"said Hanabusa. "He's got a point Kashino" said Andoh. "I don't care what his point is! She is somewhere in this hospital and I intend to find her so while you sit here and try to figure things out I'm going to check through the building. "Kashino why don't you just ask the desk attendant to show us where her room is, said Andoh. " Yeah but that's the problem there are no desk attendants. My family owns a national hospital, which means that our nation goes to this hospital meaning that everyone that works here is a doctor or surgical or senior nurse. So if anything we must look for ourselves. So we'll have to split up to cover more ground, and if you find her room, send the number and the floor it's on through a text, Let's move out" said Kashino.**

**The 3 split up to cover more ground but where could Amano be?-about 20mins later. "Huff huff (wheeze) huff huff, Where are you Amano?" said Kashino.**

**(I've been running around for a while now, and I'm getting tired but I refuse to stop until I find her!"Kashino Thinking to Himself**

**Doctors Voice- Help we have a runaway patient by the name of Amano Ichigo, she has very serious injuries, somebody anybody please locate yourself near the east ward exit. **

**(What the hell what is she thinking trying to escape from the hospital? –Kashino pulled out his phone to text Andoh and Hanabusa but he closed it and put it back in his pocket because he wanted to be the one to save Amano. Dammit Amano where are you?)Once again Kashino is talking to himself**

**(Amano Thinking)**

** I have to hurry and get back to the academy, I don't know how but I'll do it somehow. Kashino wait for me just a little bit more and I can….. **

**-Amano was interrupted by a big man in a hospital gown. **

"**Hey you young lady!" said the man. Ichigo pointed to herself and the man shook his head. "Are you trying to find away outta here?" he said. "Yes she stated but what does what I'm doing have to do with you?" Amano said. " Hey watch it , I know a way out of here its straight through the east wing then straight out the exit , just go east from here and you should be fine , good luck!" the man said. **

**(What a softy) said Amano in her thoughts. **

**(Back to Kashino)**

**Okay so she's headed down the east ward, that idiot what is she thinking, she probably lost a bit of her noggin while she was fallin down the stairs. Almost there, I got you Amano don't you worry I've got your back. I will find you and bring you back home in my arms and no one else's. Wait for me… Ichigo.**

**This is chapter 2 again sorry it is so short but I promise this will be the best series you ever read :P**


	3. Sayonara Amano,Ichigo

**A/N: Hi it's me again and I'm going to apologize for not updating as fast s I should have any way continuing from the previous "Just passing you by" So please enjoy this piece of my adorable little story from Yumerio Patisserie!**

"Damn that girl why would she be trying to escape when she was brought here to get help? When I find her I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. But, what if her intentions are to see us? Well it doesn't matter she has serious injuries she shouldn't even be able to get out of her room". (Kashino is thinking to himself yet again)

Kashino bolted around corners and the passageways of the hallways ignoring his surroundings only focusing on Amano and like a GPS he announced "Turn left"(kinda strange right, well that's because he's talking to himself and yes doctors around him are asking if he escaped from the mental ward.)

Back to -Amano, Ichigo

"I can see it, the exit!" Amano said breathlessly, "Almost...there..."Amano said reaching for the metal bar which was just inches away from her finger tips, but it seemed as if someone had caught onto her arm.

"Onii-chan please take me with you" A girl was about 8 said she was small and frail. Amano looked down at the girl in surprise. "You're trying to escape right?" The girl added pointing to the door.

"Yes, I need to get back home to my friends I promised to go out with them, and it would be awful if I left them there waiting for my return."Amano said quite ashamed she was talking about this with a mere child.

"Onii-chan your friends are very lucky to have someone like you around, I don't have anyone to worry about me I was submitted into the hospital 4 years ago, I had pneumonia I never got visited once, I guess I burdened my parents. When I was seven the doctor told me I was an orphan". The girl's eyes were filled with melancholy.

Amano sympathized with the girl. "Do you have a name?" Amano said smiling at the girl.

"I was never given one, the doctors only sympathized with me and smiled and fed me food. Although I was happy because they treated me with such kindness but it would never feel the void in my heart. I wanted to be loved by someone. But, no one ever came for me." the girls aurora was filled with sadness, so much so Amano could feel it where she stood.

"Emi!"Amano said proudly.

"What?"the girl said in surprise.

"It's perfect your new name that is, and since nobody wants you I'll take you as of today you are my sister! I don't care what I have to go through to do it but I want to make you feel loved with the best of my ability! What do you say?" Amano said reaching out to her.

Emi's eyes watered "Thank you so much Nii-san!" Emi accepted Amano's embrace and together they would escape and together they would be forever.

"Alright let's" Amano said pushing open the door.

"Amano!"A familiar voice shouted.

"Kashino?" Amano replied shocked.

"What the hell are you doing? You have serious injuries and you need to be treated!"said Kashino.

"I was going to see you..I mean the others as well!"Amano called back to him.

"Nii-chan he's scary who is that guy?"said Emi stepping behind Amano.

"His name is Kashino, Makoto he is the heir of this hospital and my classmate, but in short he's a sadist."Amano said to the young girl. Emi stuck her tongue out at Kashino.

(Oh great now I'm the bad guy he thought I came here to take care of her!)Kashino said thinking to himself again.

"Come on Amano let's go back to your room you're not finished with the treatment many bones are broken."Kashino said calming his voice.

"I-I-I can't do that I promised Emi-chan I would be her Nii-chan from now on."Amano said standing her ground.

"Stop being stubborn, this is insane!"Kashino said raising his voice out of frustration.

"You can't tell me what to do Kashino, this is my decision so leave me alone!"Amano said backing away from him.

"I'm doing this because I love you!"Kashino said not realizing what he had said until Amano's reaction came.

"W-w-what..?"Amano said surprised. Amano grabbed her chest she felt her heart beating fast like it was when she left the treatment room."I-I-I can't …breathe". Amano fell to her knees, coughing.

"Amano!" Kashino screamed running over to her.

"Nii-chan!" screamed Emi. "This is all your fault!"

"We need a doctor! Medic, somebody, anybody!"Kashino screamed.

(It's cold where am I? I can see Kashino and Emi they look said. What are they saying? There so close to me but I can't reach them. What I'm being picked up by whom? My vision I can't see. This feeling I know this person Kashino? Help me please somebody, I feel like I'm drowning.)

"Amano, Amano, Amano!"Kashino screamed "Open your eyes!"

"Sir we've done ever thing we can but she is between life and death at this moment, The pain from her wounds has caused some nerves in her body to cease function. Some directly to her heart, And her head wound from loss of blood from her temple and the contusion she is losing oxygen from her brain. I'm not sure she's going to make it I'm terribly sorry."The doctor said feeling sorry that such a young girl was in this state.

"Nii-chan take me with you! You promised that we'd leave together! Didn't you say no matter what you'd take care of me?" Emi screamed over Amano's body which was in terrible condition due to her previous injuries and delay of treatment.

"This is all my fault" Kashino said grip tightly on her hand. And for the first time in a long time he wept silently by her side. "I would never hurt you, your bright personality and your clumsiness I love it all... and would never harm someone dear to me ever I swear!" His tears dripped on her cold hands. Then he felt a grip back. Kashino looked up at her.

"Kashino… don't cry… you'll make me cry to" Amano said with tears flowing from her eyes. "Everything is ...alright...I'll be just fine...crying isn't like you...at all." She said turning her head from the rest that supported her broken collar bone.

"Idiot I wasn't… crying simply… dirt in my eyes" Kashino said wiping his face.

"Is that so.."Amano so catching her breath. "Kashino there's a competition coming up can you win it for me; it's a street fair at my home town."

"Sure" Kashino said speaking normally again.

"And bring back some… yummy cakes..I just love them."Amano said licking her pale lips.

"Pig" Kashino said playfully.

"Please…Kashino..that's something I would love to…with you. Did… I ever mention…that your eyes make me melt like…chocolate." Amano said closing her eyes.

"What are…you saying?" Kashino said in shock.

"Have lots of children Kashino fall in love with a beautiful woman… grow old and die happy. Just remember that I…have loved everything about you even if you are a sadist." Amano said sounding breathless. The pulse monitor slowed down a d began beeping at and extremely low pace. Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep.

"What are you...saying Amano?" Kashino said feeling grief.

"I am saying my farewell… don't be sad..I'm going to be at a better place soon. Look I see a gigantic strawberry and it so pretty it looks delicious!" Amano said taking deep breaths in between each word.

"Amano…."Kashino said. Beep… "IIIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHIIIGGGOOO!, open your eyes please" the grip she had on his hand had loosened and her hand was growing colder by the minute.

"Young man I think you need to let her go….I'm sorry" the man patted Kashino on the shoulder and guided him out of the room.

**Well that's the end for now. Basically Amano's dead for now anyway. Kashino is like super depressed. And what ever happened to Andoh and Hanabusa. How will the react to the death of their dear friend\love. Please look forward to the next chapter this is super successful.**

**~ShadowStarDeluxe~ **


	4. This Isn't Goodbye

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time and I have no actually excuse for my absence. I thought of weather I should let this one hang or not but there are people depending on me to finish and I will. Thank you for all your support.

***PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN YUMERIO PATTISEERE***

**~Previously~**

**Amano had fallen down a flight of stairs and obtained serious injuries that were progressing from potentially life threatening to deadly. Moments after she was sent off to Kashino's family hospital the sped after her in Hanabusa's car discovering he had no trace of a driving permit. At all cost the intended to stand by her side, when they arrived they learned she and another female patient had escaped so they joined the wardens in there capture. Kashino caught up but he had come to late her injuries had took their total on the love of his life, as she drowned in her own blood the pain numbed away as she began to pass over with Kashino by her side to witness….**


	5. Return of a love & the loss of a friend

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time and I have no actually excuse for my absence. I thought of weather I should let this one hang or not but there are people depending on me to finish and I will. Thank you for all your support.

***PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN YUMERIO PATTISEERE***

**~Previously~**

**Amano had fallen down a flight of stairs and obtained serious injuries that were progressing from potentially life threatening to deadly. Moments after she was sent off to Kashino's family hospital the sped after her in Hanabusa's car discovering he had no trace of a driving permit. At all cost the intended to stand by her side, when they arrived they learned she and another female patient had escaped so they joined the wardens in there capture. Kashino caught up but he had come to late her injuries had took their total on the love of his life, as she drowned in her own blood the pain numbed away as she began to pass over with Kashino by her side to witness….**


End file.
